katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Sandow and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: katie Sandow and the Kingdom of The Crystal Skull is the 124th episode in the series. Plot Part 1 A prairie dog peeks into the outside world from its little hill and is nearly run over by a group of reckless driving youngsters. Said youngsters challenge Franklin and Roosevelt, two soldiers in the lead car of a US army convoy, to a race. Both cars race, but after a short while the army car and the trucks and other cars behind it veer right and drive up to a gate. Russians disguised as United States army officials gun down US soldiers guarding the gate to Hangar 51. Katie Sandow and Coraline Jones are pulled out of a car's trunk and are immediately surrounded by Soviet soldiers with guns. Katie initially refuses to answer if she has been there before or not and he is punched by Lord Barkis Bittern. After refusing once more, Lord Barkis is about to hit her once more, when, out of one of the cars appears Irina Spalko, three times winner of the Order of Lenin. Irina tries to read Katie's mind, but she says she is a "tough mind to read". As the group enters Hangar 51, the warehouse from the first film's ending sequence, Irina asks if Katie knows where a crate they are looking for can be found. Katie requests gunpowder, since the box's contents are highly magnetized, and she uses it to guide him to the box. After they find its approximate location, Katie uses cracked shotgun shells to find the crate. When the crate is found and opened up, a humanoid form is seen wrapped in a silver material. Spalko cuts open the silver material, but before she can see the crate's contents, Katie hits a Russian and steals his gun, and he takes another gun using his whip and gives it to Coraline. Threatening to shoot Spalko, Katie is in complete control of the situation, until Coraline turns his gun on his friend. Coraline walks over to the Soviet side, and after Spalko asks if Katie has any "defiant last word" Jones simply replies "I like Ike" and he tosses the gun on the floor which causes it to fire, distracting the Soviets and giving the archaeologist the chance to get away. Spalko tries to drive off with the crate, and Katie tries to swing onto the jeep but misses and crashes through a truck's windshield, saying: "Damn! I thought that was closer.", and promptly knocks the drivers Jefferson and Grant out. Now, driving the truck, she begins to ram Spalko. Katie jumps on the Doctor's car, throws her out of the car, and crashes into the corner of a wall of crates (in the process shattering the corner of the crate containing the Ark of the Covenant). Katie crashes her jeep into a car with Coraline and Hoover inside and tries to escape, but an infuriated Lord Barkis attacks him, and they fall through a skylight into an underground room with the rocket sled, which is activated when the Colonel is kicked through a glass pane into a control room. A few Russians and Coraline arrive to help Lord Barkis, but the sled is activated, incinerating several soldiers as Katie and Lord Barkis are rocketed through a tunnel and out into the desert by the sled on which they were fighting. Meanwhile Spalko gets on another car, picks up Coraline and congratulates him on a job well done. Katie gets away because the ride leaves Lord Barkis unconscious, and a squad of Russians give pursuit in a car. Stumbling through the desert, he finds "shelter" in a small town, but finds that there are no inhabitants other than various mannequins. When a warning siren sounds, Katie (and the three pursuing Russians Lincoln, Franklin, and Hoover) realize with horror that this is a "Doom Town", which is about to be destroyed by a nuclear bomb. The Russians get back in their car and speed away from the town, while Katie seals himself in a lead-lined refrigerator. Seconds later, the bomb detonates, and "Doom Town" is totally obliterated. The Russians and their car are ripped apart by the blast wave, but the fridge containing Indy is blasted across the desert, and protects her from the deadly radiation. Surviving the blast, Katie is found and interrogated by the FBI, who accuse her of being a communist because he was an associate of George McHale. Part 2 As soon as Katie returns to the university, she is sent away on a temporary break, with full pay, because the FBI ransacked his office. Her friend Sonic The Hedgehog had to quit his job to get Katie the offer he got. Katie sadly states that the past few years have been very tough because both her friend Vector B. Quartermaine and Toy Chica have passed away. Katie decides that there is nothing left for her at the university, so she buys a train ticket to New York. Shortly after boarding the train, however, she is confronted by Wallace & Gromit who asks her if she's ever met Harold Oxley. Gromit gives Katie a letter that was sent by his Wife, Emily. Two KGB agents try to capture Katie, Wallace and Gromit when they were at a bar, but a Greaser and Soc fight breaks out and the archaeologist and her new sidekick get away. A brief University campus chase starts, but it ends when one of the two pursuing Russian cars crashes into a statue of the now deceased Vector. Following a series of clues left in a riddle written in a dead language by Oxley, Katie, Wallace and Gromit figure that the skull must be in Nazca. They visit the sanatorium where Oxley was held and they discover that he had drawn a location to Orellana's cradle, which didn't mean his birthplace, but his final resting place. They journey through the tomb, and in the process defeat two cemetery warriors who were Indigenous people wearing skulls as masks, one is killed when Katie blows a poisonous dart into his throat right when he was about to fire it, and the other is scared after it is hit with a shovel and when Katie threatens to shoot it. As they journey into a grave, a huge scorpion stings Wallace, but Katie tells him not to worry, with scorpions "the bigger, the better". Eventually they find seven mummified beings. They open one, and the corpse considerably disintegrates seconds after being exposed to the air (the mummified shrouds had preserved the corpse for several hundred years). Gromit, Wallace and Katie soon discover that a second corpse has already been opened. Katie picks up some golden coins and these fly towards the corpse in the bandages. Wallace and Gromit is given Francisco de Orellana's armor-clad corpse to hold while Katie looks for the crystal skull in the bandages. After she finds it, Gromit's blade is immediately pulled towards the skull. the three of them note that neither gold nor crystal is magnetic. As they emerge from the tomb, they find themselves surrounded by Soviets, including Coraline, Lord Barkis and Irina. Katie, Wallace and Gromit are taken to a Soviet camp in the middle of a jungle. Part 3 A drunken Coraline stumbles into the tent where Katie is being held with her hands and feet strapped down and talks about why she betrayed her, and, when Irina enters, Coraline simply says that this is all "... I'm just playing along." Irina suggests using the skull to control people's minds, to win the war using the greatest weapon of all: the mind. She states that the skull was not made by human hands, after that she slices open an alien corpse found in New Mexico, the corpse she stole from Hangar 51; it is revealed that the alien's bones are made of crystal, just like the skull. Katie is about to be exposed to the skull's power by having her look into its eyes when Irina states that "It does not talk to everyone." A deranged Hutch who was also at the campsite (though he was enjoying himself as he danced around a raging camp fire) is brought in and Katie tries to talk some sense into him, but to no avail. After some exposition and a brief explanation of her plan to turn everyone in the world into a communist, the skull is put away, and, Coraline, fretting over her friend's well being unties Katie, who breaks her nose with a single punch. Spalko blackmails Katie into helping her by first threatening to kill Wallace, who defiantly combs his hair and tells the Professor not to "Give these pigs a thing." and then by threatening Wallace's Wife, who turns out to be Katie's old flame, Emily, who had also been kidnapped. Katie deciphers what Hutch has been saying and the clues he draws on some paper. Both Katie and Spalko partially locate the temple of Akator by figuring the Amazon river to be "the great snake" and that a dream Hutch had written about on his ideograms refers to a river called Sono, Portuguese for sleep/rest. While everyone is distracted, Wallace seizes the opportunity to punch a Soviet soldier and overturn a table, cuing the group's escape. Spalko and the soldiers are about to give chase but Gromit sets one of their tents on fire. When Katie and Emily fall into a dry sand pit, Gromit and Wallace runs off to get something to pull them out with. While they are sinking Emily reveals that Emily is Wallace's (time-to-time) sidekick, to which Katie reacts by arguing with Emily about letting Wallace quit school days ago, despite the fact that she had told Wallace that if it felt wrong then he shouldn't do it, she should've done what she wanted to do. Wallace returns with a huge rat snake and Emily easily climbs out, however, Katie has a harder time due to her minor phobia of snakes, so they call it a rope and Katie eventually makes it out. Hutch, told to get help, loosely interprets the message and leads Spalko and the soldiers as "reinforcements". The next day, Spalko and some soldiers travel in a car through the jungle along with a small caravan of trucks and cars, one which is transporting Hutch, the Skull, Coraline and some soldiers, all led by the beastly Jungle Cutter. In a truck at the tail of the caravan, Lord barkis guards their bound prisoners: Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit. Emily takes the time to tell Wallace that Katie is her occasional sidekick. Wallace doesn't believe it, and Katie and Emily end up arguing about their past. Lord Barkis, tired of the argument, eventually gags Emily. Katie, Wallace and Gromit use the opportunity to kick the Lord Barkis into unconsciousness. After freeing themselves, they take control of the truck, and Katie finds a RPG and blows up the tree wrecking vehicle, much to Spalko's surprise. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit leave the truck they were being held captive on after it is nearly split in two by the Cutter's blades which were sent flying after the vehicle's explosion. A lengthy chase ensues after Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit jump into a "duck" (an amphibious vehicle) to try and recapture the Stolen Skull, leaving the knocked out Lord Barkis in a driver-less vehicle. Spalko has her soldiers drive towards the car with Hutch and Coraline in it so she can retrieve the Crystal Skull. After Katie jumps from the duck to the other car, she punches and throws all the Soviets out except for one who clings to the back. Katie nails Coraline a few times and as, she drives the car, Coraline reveals she is a part time CIA. Spalko begins ramming into Katie's car and the back-hanging Russian climbs back up and manages to throw the skull at Spalko before finally falling of. Mutt and Marion drive by and Mutt uses one of Spalko's swords to retrieve the skull. Irina is finally forced to draw out her rapier as she engages Mutt in a battle for the skull. She beats her out and even wounds her right above her right eye. The skull ends up in Hutch's hands again after a brief scuffle and Irina unknowingly passes over to Emily's car. She is about to stab Emily but she is suddenly thrown onto the car's hood after Emily slams the brakes. Spalko holds onto a gun that was on the duck's hood and she frantically begins to shoot at the windscreen, while Gromit fights the soviet driver for the skull on another car. After regaining control of herself, Irina climbs further onto the hood and takes aim straight at Emily and Wallace, who thinks fast and manages to throw the Soviet doctor onto another car. However this happens to be the car with Gromit on it and after a brief fight with him, Irina kicks him in the head while he holds her down and after kicking Gromit off her car (who lands on Katie's car), she retrieves the skull. Gromit meanwhile winds up getting tangled in some vines and is lifted onto a canopy away from Katie's car. Part 4 Dr. Spalko takes over the car she is on by pushing the Russian Driver into the back of the car. She then begins to ram the car into Katie's so she'll fall off the cliff they were driving next to, prompting the remaining Russian on Dr. Sandow's car to jump of the car's back. She is about to drive the famed archaeologist off, even taunting her with a perfectly delivered "Do svidaniya, Dr. Sandow". Suddenly Gromit, who got the idea from watching a group of monkeys, swings in on a vine and lands on Spalko's car, along with about a dozen or so monkeys that followed him. Gromit takes back the skull and jumps onto Katie's car, and they drive away from the cliff while Spalko is harassed by several monkeys. After stabilizing the situation and getting rid of all the monkeys by throwing them out of the car (even throwing one off the cliff in her rage), she keeps up her pursuit of the part-time professor. Katie, distracted by his recently arrived friend who has finally nabbed the skull, crashes through some foliage and into a pile of dirt and some logs. Soon after Spalko and the soviet driver crash through the same foliage and nearly decapitate Katie, Gromit, Hutch and Coraline by driving over them as she crashes into another dirt mound. As the dust clears Katie and her gangs notice that Spalko is pointing her gun at them, however she hesitates when a large red ant bites her hand. Smashing the ant Spalko thinks that’s it, but soon a swarm of them file into the cars from beneath, revealing the dirt pile to be a colony of vicious siafu. Everyone starts running, and after a truck filled with Russian soldiers drives into the scene, Lord Barkis, who survived, leaps out and attacks Katie. Gromit and Wallace turns around to help his friend, but Katie tells him to run, she’ll be fine. Emily appears, driving the badly beat up amphibious vehicle and tells Wallace, Gromit and Hutch to jump in. Both the driver and Irina flee, however the Soviet soldier just wasn't quick enough and he is devoured by the massive amount of ants after he succumbs to their biting. The Soviet doctor climbs onto a log but that just isn’t enough; the ants start climbing up the dried log. Noticing a vine above her, Spalko quickly jumps up and begins to climb up for her life. While Lord Barkis and Katie duke it out, the ants begin to swarm around Hutch, who is just lying on the ground. When he pulls out the skull, however, the carnivorous insects go around the skull, as if it were creating some kind of barrier. The ants begin to pile up in an attempt to reach Spalko, and one even succeeds in climbing up her leg; however it meets a grisly end when it is crushed between her thighs. Jones and the Colonel fight inside the skull protective range, and, just when Katie is knocked down to the floor and it looks like the Lord Barkis is winning, the archaeologist picks up a small log and beats up the Soviet Colonel until he falls back, right into the swarm of army ants. They all pile up on him and, when he screams, they even crawl into his mouth. Dovchenko is carried into the anthill and he disappears, along with the ant swarm, which almost takes Katie's sassy fedora with them, but she repels them with the skull's power. Katie picks up Hutch and carries him to Emily and the car, meanwhile a small Soviet car comes to Spalko's aid, and she just drops down onto the passenger seat. The soldier loaded truck parks on the cliff's edge and all the soldiers and their leader begin to climb down some ropes that they just secured. Emily drives the car with all the good guys in it off the cliff, but it lands on a huge tree that was growing on the ravine's side. They are gently lowered in to the river below, and the tree recoils and hits the cliff wall, knocking down several Soviet soldiers. Realizing that when Hutch said, "Three times it drops." he meant that there were three waterfalls that lead to Lake Sono; everyone panics as the first waterfall approaches. In the end though, they all survive after they plummet through the three progressively higher waterfalls. The group enters a cavern shaped like a human head with a waterfall sprouting from its eyes (Hutch had said that the temple was found by going "Through eyes I last saw in tears.") and they journey through a tunnel with paintings of beings with "elongated craniums". Hutch holds up the skull in front a life-sized painting and there is a perfect match. It is read in the pictograms that the Ugha tribe was taught irrigation and agriculture by these beings. After going through a big stone chamber the group encounters some angry natives who chase them out of the cave and into the open. Hutch pulls out the Crystal Skull and the savage Ugha back away. Spalko finds what appears to be a tracking device at the shore of the lake, and she looks up at the cave where another tracking device was probably dropped. Coraline is upset by the fact that he hasn't seen any gold yet after climbing up a Mayan pyramid with an obelisk over key. Katie figures out that to open the "Palace of Eternity" the obelisk needs to move, so everyone begins to break some ornate stone heads that hung in a stone structure beneath the obelisk. Breaking a lot of the heads causes sand to pour out, and the obelisk to rise up. The group is sucked underground, but the stone steps on which they fell begin to draw back into the wall, so they are forced to run down the tube-like structure to avoid being impaled by the stone spikes waiting in the water below. No one makes it all the way down in time, so they all plummet about seven meters into the water; Oxley drops the skull and he frantically begins to look for it. Katie and Emily share a tender moment and are about to hug when Wallace unexpectedly drops a heavily armored skeleton into Katie's arms. The skull is found and Coraline, sneakily, steals some gold from an armored figure that was impaled on one of the spikes. Katie leads the way into the temple through a door on the side, and Coraline is seen dropping a flashing silver and red tracking device on the ground. Outside, the Ugha are brutally gunned down, and Spalko kneels to pick up yet another tracking device. Katie is very impressed by what is found in the chamber that they have just entered, artifacts from all over the world. Everyone eagerly looks around, Gromit exclaiming that the place was the mother load, and Coraline commenting on how any museum in the world would sell its soul for the trove stored in there. Hutch walks towards a huge red door, and Katie notices that a skeleton was carved in the middle of the door, so he borrows the crystal skull and he places it in the head part of the carving, where the skull fits snugly. A giant red arrow comes down on the door and each half retracts into its corresponding side, revealing a tunnel. Everyone climbs in, and, as they examine the thirteen crystal skeletons, all of them sitting in ornate gold thrones, Hutch moves towards the one with no head. Just as skeleton and head are about to be reunited, a gun clicks in the background and Coraline is seen pointing his gun at Hutch, forcing him to back away from the skull. Katie asks Coraline if she's a triple agent and Coraline just retorts by explaining that he just lied about being CIA. Just then Spalko and four Soviet soldiers walk in to the chamber, and the Russian doctor comments on how beautiful the skeletons are. She also notes "They are a hive mind, of separate bodies but of a single mentality." Irina takes the missing skull and puts it back where it belongs, this causes the once headless skeleton to straighten, taking the upright pose of the other twelve. It is then that Harold Oxley begins to talk in Mayan. Indy translates and explains that the skull is "Grateful for being returned, and that it would like to give them a gift." Irina asks the Crystal Skeleton to grant her knowledge as the gift that they had offered, repeating the same line over and over "I vant to know, I vant to know". Coraline takes advantage of the fact that everyone is distracted and he slips out into the previous chamber, where he is about to escape, but is held back by his greed. True to their word, the skeletons transfer all their knowledge into the doctor's mind, their eyes begin to emanate smoke, and the room begins to rotate. A portal opens up above the room, and Emily notes that it is "the eyes, Katie, it's the eyes". Wallace asks if the skulls are aliens, and Hutch, now sane again, states that they are "Interdimensional beings in point of fact". Katie throws Hutch and Emily out of the chamber, and then waits for the passage to rotate back into position so both he and Mutt can escape. They barely exit the chamber before the portal begins to lift up pieces of the room, along with the four surviving soldiers, who are sucked in by their weapons and ammo belts. After nothing is left in the chamber except for a tall column in the middle, where Spalko is standing receiving streams of knowledge, the still rotating skeletons begin to converge, starting form the left, into one. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit run to escape the now collapsing temple, however Coraline is still trying to gather treasure. Katie turns back and shouts at her, saying that they have to leave "... Now, damn it!" Unfortunately Coraline trips, and being covered in gold, is not able to get up without being sucked in by the portal. katie throws the whip for her to hold on to. Coraline is humbled by this act. As more and more of the temple is absorbed, he decides that he'll no longer slow down her friend’s escape, saying "I'll be all right." She lets go of the whip and is sucked into the portal. Meanwhile, all the skeletons have merged into one being, and Spalko is still taking in all the wisdom being given to her, however her psychic link made her far too fragile and her body was far too weak to sustain all the knowledge being sent to her. She asks for it to stop, but the being silently refuses to. It becomes apparent that it knew Spalko's evil intentions, which explained why the skull would not speak to her previously. Its eyes turn green and it gives a menacing look as it continues to transfer knowledge. A raging fire starts in Spalko's brain and emerges through her eye sockets. The inferno rapidly spreads to her whole body, disintegrating her. Katie and the rest of the group run through the temple while giant stone wheels wreck what remains. Soon they find themselves at a dead end, and with the sound of raging water in the distance, their chances look slim. However, the water fills up the tunnel, and, by keeping themselves afloat, everyone makes it out all right. Just as Katie stands up, a giant dark gray saucer is seen taking off from the base of the temple, lifting many pieces of rock and tossing them around or turning them into dust. Finally in a flash of light, the saucer disappears with Roger, and the floating pieces of debris drop to the empty valley floor below. Parts of the upper rim keeping out the river water give way, and immediately fill up the void where the temple once stood. "Like a broom to their footsteps", states Hutch. Katie beckons Emily to sit on his lap, and both of them hug; When Wallace insists that they should move before it gets dark, Katie gets him to stay by calling him "junior". Wallace, in response, calls Indiana "girl", which somewhat confuses Hutch. Part 5: Epilogue: Back to United States Back at the University, (the presumably reinstated) Sonic The Hedgehog is running in a white suit; he stops and praises a man who is painting the words "Doctor Katie Sandow: Associate Sonic" on a door's glass, however, Sonic wants the letters to be much bigger. Wallace and Emily get married and Katie and Gromit watches gladly as Katie's sidekicks embrace in a lovely kiss. Everyone in the church stands up and cheers, and, just when Gromit is about to snap the first photo, the church’s doors burst open and the wind lifts Katie's fedora off the coat rack and leaves it at Gromit's feet. Gromit bends over to pick it up, and just as he is about to try it on, Katie takes it, smiles, and puts it on himself. Everyone then leaves to attend the reception as the credits roll. Gromit remains for a moment, combing his hair. He finally joins the rest, carrying his leather jacket on his back. Category:Long episodes Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Season 7